Joey Wheeler
Katsuya Jonouchi or Joseph "Joey" Wheeler (4Kids dub) is one of the characters in the anime and manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! ''He is a close friend of Yugi Muto, the protagonist, and other friends such as Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. Like his pals, he has defeated many enemies in duels. One of the duels being against Insector Haga, who had a creepy bug type deck. He was shown to have dark blonde hair, an almost Jersey accent in the 4Kids dub only, and his notable cards were his Time Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Later, Joey, Yugi, and Seto Kaiba became the Chosen Ones to handle the three dragon cards. At the end, he became one of the top five duelists in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! series. He became #3. It was stated by Pegasus J. Crawford in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Wayne Grayson and Dwayne Tan in the English version of the anime. Background Joey was given a hard upbringing after his parents' divorce. Joey's father was a hard drinker and often neglected Joey as a result. Joey still visits and tries to see his sister Shizuka (Serenity, in English version) and tries to watch-out for her when the situation arises. Joey was first met as one of protagonist Yugi Muto's more hot-headed school bullies and stole a piece of his Millennium Puzzle. However, after seeing Yugi's skill at the Duel Monsters game, Joey became far more fascinated with Yugi's skill than antagonistic. Since being won over by Yugi, Joey has become one of his closest friends, Sugoroku Muto's hobby shop after school and trying to improve his skills at the game to back-up his natural luck. Joey joins Yugi throughout his adventures, unlike Téa, who is often moral support, and Tristan, who tends to handle physical threats, Joey is the only one in Yugi's regular group of friends who tends joins in duels along-side Yugi. In particular, Joey dislikes Seto Kaiba, an on and off ally and social elitist, and the two often snipe at each-other when the other is around. Personality Because of his family life, Joey is both aggressive as a default in any situation but also very protective of any friends he can get. He and Honda usually go hand in hand to resolve a situation with violence. Since the manga centers around Duel Monsters, Joey is all to willing to forgo violence and solve a situation with a contest of skill to strike a blow against his opponent's pride, just as bad as a physical assault in Joey's experience. Because Yugi was willing to show Joey how to improve his skills, despite his original stance as one of his bullies, Joey considers him to be one of his truest friends. Quotes Navigation Category:Male Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:The Chosen One Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Summoners Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Saved Soul Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Merciful Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dimwits Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist